


3. almost getting caught

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [35]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cop AU, F/F, Futanari, Lap Sex, Shower Sex, Unrealistic Obliviousness On Dia's Part, Vaginal Sex, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Kanan provides Riko some comfort in the showers of the Uchiura police department, with a little danger on the side.(Threequel to Mrs. Officer and Internal Affairs, those should probably be read first but this can probably be read as a standalone.)





	3. almost getting caught

**Author's Note:**

> does anybody in this department do work
> 
> also sorry dia fans we've got a mean-ass Dengeki G's Dia here for a minute. the translation of that diaruby ice cream scan tells you everything you need to know

_ So much for good luck... _

 

Kanan nearly slumped over on her desk from exhaustion. Doing one report was taxing enough, but having to fabricate Nozomi’s,  _ and _ have the accounts sound  _ just _ different enough? Kanan’s brain felt like mush. Not only that, but her body had had its own “troubles” to deal with that day, and according to Nozomi, it wasn’t quite over.  _ Or, maybe her saying that I had more luck coming my way was just her way of making sure I would still be her guinea pig, _ Kanan thought, frowning deeply.

 

There was no need to dwell on it more, though. The reports laid finished in front of her, a little after 9 PM. Summer’s light would only linger for so long; it was dark outside, although still warm, with a gentle breeze coming in the window by Kanan’s desk. Kanan really did hate driving home after dark. As quiet as Uchiura was, there was no telling what kind of critters Kanan might find diving in front of a car, or what criminals might lurk in the inky-black shadows. Shuddering, Kanan decided to shower and sleep under her desk that night, hoping that she had a blanket in her drawer. 

 

Just as she prepared to rise from her desk, she heard the front door to the station opening. It was about time for shifts to change, and if Kanan recalled correctly, one of the people on patrol was-

 

“Sakurauchi-san, I’m tired of cleaning up your mistakes! You have to get used to this!”

 

“I-I know, I’m sorry, Kurosawa-san! I really did my best, it’s just that-”

 

“Your best isn’t good enough!”

 

Kanan physically cringed, both at the scolding and at the thought of Riko Sakurauchi. Riko was a newer officer, one with even less power than Kanan, and she was clearly uncomfortable with her badge. She was always fumbling around criminals, letting someone go on accident, or fucking up paperwork. The worst part was, she was really sweet, a kind girl that really  _ was _ doing her best. But, like Dia said, her best wasn’t good enough.

 

However, that didn’t give Dia the right to speak the way she was speaking, especially if that “tough love” mentality hadn’t worked before. It seemed like Dia’s methods of scolding Riko while they were on patrol only made Riko more nervous, more unsure of herself, but Dia wasn’t even noticing. Kanan sighed and put her head in her hands.  _ So, this is luck, huh? _ No matter how reluctantly, though, she stood from her chair and walked over to the entrance (after hiding Nozomi’s report under hers, of course...Dia would snitch to Captain Ayase without much hesitation).

 

Riko was still flimsily trying to justify her actions, apologize, and make promises for the future, all at the same time. Dia was scarcely allowing it, mostly speaking over Riko and further informing her of how she was essentially a failure at being an officer. Kanan couldn’t bear to listen to it any longer. She stepped between them, and Dia turned to scowl at her. Oh, yes, she was definitely in a pissy mood.  _ I can’t say it’s not justified...I’d be irritated if I got stuck with a rookie like that, too. Agh, but I’m missing the point! _

 

“Hey, Dia, give it a break, alright? She knows she messed up. This whole yelling thing obviously isn’t helping anyone. I get that you’re mad that she ruined patrolsー” Kanan cursed herself mentally for saying that last bit, it probably sounded way too harshー “but, you’re beating a good and dead horse. Let it go.”

 

“But she nearly swerved the car off of the road, and when she was writing a ticket she just _let_ the wind toss it away-”

 

“I don’t care,” Kanan said, a tad abruptly. She and Dia went back to police academy, and they knew each other pretty well, so Kanan didn’t mind being a little sharp with her...since everybody else was too afraid to. Riko, in particular, looked afraid for Kanan’s life. Kanan tiredly said, “Come on. It’s over. Can’t you see that she feels bad? You want to help the department, I get it, but...you’re just setting her up to make more mistakes.”

 

At that, Dia flushed, sparing Riko a glance. Riko tried to make herself look as defenseless and disappointed in herself as possible. Or, maybe she didn’t have to try. Dia sighed through her teeth. “Right. I’m sorry, Sakurauchi-san, that was...unwarranted, perhaps.”

 

Kanan almost pointed out that the “perhaps” was more like a “definitely”, but Riko seemed satisfied, nodding softly. “It’s okay. I’m sorry, too. I promise I’ll get better, and really impress you!”

 

Both Kanan and Dia were taken aback; Dia was not very easily impressed. Riko seemed quite sure of herself, though. “We’ll see about that,” Dia said, trying to sound encouraging but partly failing to do so. “Make sure to get that report done, alright?”

 

“Great! Hug it out, ladies,” Kanan said, cheerfully. Dia raised an eyebrow at her, and Riko just scratched the back of her neck. “...Or not. Well, as long as everything’s fine now...”

 

Dia gave Kanan and Riko a curt nod before stalking off to her desk, presumably to start on her own report. Kanan let out a breath she hadn’t even know she was holding. Damn, was Dia stressful to be around.  _ At least she means well. _ Kanan prepared to go back to her own desk, but...Riko was looking up at her as if Kanan had just saved her life. Kanan cleared her throat, and Riko said, “Oh, s-sorry for staring! I was trying to figure out how to express my gratitude...I hope ‘thank you’ is enough...”

 

“Uh, y-yeah, sure. I mean, I didn’t really do much.” Despite speaking so humbly, Kanan did feel a little brave, braver than any patrol had ever made her feel. 

 

“Yeah, but, still,” Riko stammered. “Kurosawa-san...she makes me really nervous. I wish I could do patrols with somebody like you, Kanan-san. Somebody who wouldn’t judge me for my mistakes.”

 

Kanan flushed. She had just gone on her first solo patrol on that very day, and subordinate officers were already looking up to her?! Sweet! “Dia will come around. She’s just naturally...like that. She used to scold the other students back in academy, just like how she scolded you,” Kanan said chuckling at the memories. It was like their instructors hardly had to do a thing. “So it’s not just you. I’ve gotten more than a couple of mouthfuls from her. I think she’d point out even Captain Ayase’s mistakes if she weren’t such a suck-up.” That seemed to ease Riko’s stress considerably; she even laughed a little bit at Kanan’s joke.  _ Looks like my work here is done, then. What a relief. I can’t stand to see that girl sad. _ Riko had such a cute face, far too cute to be so serious or frowning all of the time. Kanan gave her a headpat for good measure, then said, “Alright, Riko-chan, I’m off to the showers. You better get a headstart on that report.”

 

Kanan turned to go have her second shower of the day, but Riko grabbed her wrist, causing Kanan to turn around in surprise. “W-wait! Can I...come with you? I’m still a little upset, a-and you...calm me down...”

 

“Huh? Uh, I guess? The showers are open to everybody, so...” Kanan froze, her mouth still open mid-sentence. “...You meant you wanted to shower in the same stall.”

 

“I promise I won’t look. I just want to be around you, that’s all. Since you’re so nice to me, and...oh, gosh, now I sound like a pervert-”

 

“No, no! It’s fine! Whatever helps you out, Riko-chan.” And Kanan truly meant it. As odd as it was, she didn’t want to see Riko tormenting herself any longer. If her presence was truly as calming as Riko claimed it was, then she wouldn’t mind letting her stick around. Besides, she was far from shy about her body. Kanan placed her hand on Riko’s back, a comforting, slightly protective gesture. “Come on, let’s hop in.”

* * *

Lots of the “NozoEli” (as Nico and Maki had bitterly dubbed them) rumors had started in the shower stalls: rumors of Nozomi getting a promotion through giving Captain Ayase full access to her luscious breasts, or mutual masturbation, or some other oddly perverted scenario that could only fit one half of the pair. Captain Ayase remained oblivious to the rumors, since people went silent when she came around and Nozomi found it fun to keep it a secret from her; Nozomi, however, openly indulged them. If some plucky officer asked “Tojo-san, is it true, what they say about the showers?” then Nozomi would reply, “pick a stall, any stall, and I can guarantee you we’ve had sex in it”. Her claims were so bold that one couldn’t tell if she was saying such things out of irritation towards the rumors, or out of truth. Kanan had assumed that Riko had been in the PD long enough to hear such things, because her face was a bright red by the time they entered the showers, and she was still looking a little anxious. 

 

The locker room was a couple of feet away, so they stored their things there and walked into the stall with only shampoo, soap, and their towels. The stall was pretty roomy, thankfully; definitely big enough for two. “As big as this stall is, maybe all of those NozoEli rumors  _ are _ true,” Kanan joked.

 

Riko’s brow wrinkled. “‘NozoEli rumors’?”

 

Kanan blinked, turning the water on. She usually liked it cool, like ocean water, but decided to make it a little hotter for the sake of normalcy. “You haven’t heard of them? Oh, I thought that was why you look so flustered.”

 

That only made Riko look more panicked. “I look flustered?! I didn’t mean to! I-I’m just a little...um...” Riko trailed off, and an awkward silence settled. Kanan took her towel off and set it on the bench of the stall, trying not to meet Riko’s eye. “Anyway! What are these rumors?”

 

Kanan sighed in relief. Great icebreaker, even though it unfortunately reminded her of her own activities with Nozomi. She started talking about the various stories, how they started, and how the senior officer and captain reacted to it. Riko let out a few giggles, like a schoolgirl talking about her crush at a sleepover. Kanan had looked over at the bench for a moment sometime during their conversation and saw Riko’s towel next to hers. That made her wonder...what did Riko’s body look like? After she tied off the last story, silence fell, except for the slight squishy sound of suds on their body. Riko was probably focused on washing up, so Kanan could just sneak a peek, right...?

 

Her heart pounding in her bare chest, Kanan slowly turned her head a bit, trying to catch a glimpse of Riko’s body...only to see that Riko was staring at her, too.

 

They made eye contact, and both turned around with so much force that you might have thought one of them would break their necks. Riko breathed a shuddery sigh, then said, “I-I’m sorry I was staring! Please don’t be mad-”

 

“It’s fine, I-I was turning to stare at you, so...” Kanan groaned inwardly. Why would she admit that?!

 

However, it didn’t seem to be as much of a mistake as she thought it was. Riko remained silent for a moment. Then, Kanan felt a warm, soft hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Riko, not even caring that Riko could see all of her body that way, because Riko was turned to her, too. She drank in Riko’s body more thoroughly while she had the chance. Her chest was modest, topped off with light pink areolas and cute little nipples. There was a subtle curve to her hips, with a little patch of burgundy hair right between them. Her legs were thin, slender, and almost...muscular. Kanan watched the water droplets slide down her skin, feeling the weirdest urge to lap them up.

 

When she met Riko’s eyes again, Riko was flushed. Kanan’s staring was almost certainly noticeable. Before she could apologize, though, Riko said, “You really wanted to look at me, too? Y-you can...if you want...I don’t mind, if it’s you.”

 

Kanan felt anticipation fill her lungs. Riko still seemed fragile, but the look on her face was somewhat...tempting, as well. More like, begging. Kanan lifted a hand, then let it fall lamely to her side. Was this the third part in her saga of luck that day, or was she reading Riko wrong? Feeling unusually bold, Kanan softly asked, “Can I touch you, too, Riko-chan?”

 

The surprise on Riko’s face almost made Kanan feel like she was being rejected, but Riko eventually calmed down, averting her eyes. “Y-you can, Kanan-san. Actually, could you...please? Being with you really does make me feel better, you know.”

 

Riko seemed nervous to ask, as if Kanan hadn’t already offered. Kanan loved Riko when she was being more serious, more put-together, but seeing her in such a disheveled state made Kanan want to do nothing more than be her source of comfort. “Come here,” Kanan said, stepping a little closer. Riko stepped in, too, placing her hand on Kanan’s shoulder as if to steady herself. Kanan put her hands on Riko’s shoulders, too, but her hands instead slid down to settle on Riko’s hips. “You’re too cute to frown so often. Even if you look adorable when you pout.”

 

The pout grew deeper, probably out of embarrassment, and Kanan laughed, mumbling an apology. Riko was the one that had asked to be touched, and yet, she was the one who made the first move, reaching between them and poking awkwardly at Kanan’s semi-erect shaft. Even an unsure touch like that made Kanan’s hips jut forward slightly, as if to make Riko want to give her more. As innocent as Riko seemed, her hand wrapped around Kanan’s shaft with a certain expertise. When she began to stroke, the way her thumb pressed against Kanan’s cock and the way her hand twisted at the head told Kanan that Riko was a little more devious than she let on.  _ Just as I thought that  _ I  _ would do the seducing for once today... _

 

“Kanan-san, do you like it like this?”

 

Kanan almost said that no, she didn’t, and that she wanted to feel the wonderful warmth of a mouth again, a pleasure that Mari had only briefly shown her earlier. However, Riko still seemed a bit desperate for approval, so Kanan nodded. After all, Riko’s hand was quite soft, and Kanan would have fucked it if she wasn’t worried about scaring Riko off. “I want to know how you like it, too, Riko-chan.”

 

Riko didn’t have a chance to respond, because one of Kanan’s hands was sliding towards those lovely legs and the surely-slick pussy between them. With a little nudge, Kanan told Riko to part her legs. Riko gripped Kanan’s shaft a little tighter, then allowed Kanan’s hand to slip between her thighs. When Kanan curiously pushed her index finger into Riko, Riko squealed and grabbed Kanan harder, causing Kanan to grunt. Riko loosened her grip and panted, “I’m sorry!”

 

“No, that’s fine. That was really good,” Kanan said, cupping Riko’s cheek. Once again feeling rather brave, Kanan leaned down and kissed Riko on the mouth, insistently pressing her tongue against Riko’s lips until Riko parted them. Kanan adored the feeling of Riko squealing into her mouth as her finger started to pump in and out. Riko was trying to stifle her little noises, Kanan could tell, but she was failing to do so.

 

Kanan didn’t know if it was the steam from the shower or the intoxicating taste of Riko’s mouth that made her feel like so floaty, but she didn’t care. Riko felt great against her body, and tasted just as lovely. Kanan’s dick was throbbing hard with the urgent need to be buried inside of Riko. Likewise, Riko seemed to want much more than a finger. However, Kanan didn’t know how far Riko was actually willing to go. 

 

She contemplated asking Riko if she wanted to do more, but she was quickly interrupted by the sound of the stall door next to them shutting, and the water turning on. Someone came in, and they hadn’t even noticed?! Kanan heard Riko’s breath hitch, and Kanan placed her hand on Riko’s shoulder, silencing her. Kanan, as casually as she could, said, “Dia? That you?”

 

“Yes,” came the simple reply. It was common of Dia to act a little sour towards Kanan if Kanan had put her in her place, but Kanan wasn’t even paying attention to that. What was she supposed to do? 

 

_ Let’s wait it out, _ Kanan mouthed to Riko. However, Riko didn’t seem at all satisfied by that idea. She released Kanan’s shaft from her grip and took Kanan’s hands in hers, deciding to steal back the kiss that Kanan had taken earlier. Kanan yelped a little in surprise, but if Dia heard something, she didn’t mention it. Riko pulled away, her face equally nervous and horny.

 

Riko’s lips parted a little, and Kanan once again felt the urge to slide her cock between them. God, she wanted Riko so damn bad! And there was no way Riko didn’t want her, too; once again, Riko was showing Kanan that she was a lot less innocent than she let on, moving forward so that she could press herself directly against Kanan’s erection. Kanan kissed Riko to muffle her airy moans. It was amazingly difficult to stop herself from just rocking her hips and grinding against Riko’s skin.

 

“Where did Sakurauchi-san head off to?” Kanan jumped at the sound of Dia’s voice, breaking her and Riko’s kiss. Riko busied herself elsewhere, pushing Kanan backwards. Kanan couldn’t ask what she was doing, or tell her to stop; that would get them caught. So, she just moved where Riko was pushing her to, which turned out to be the bench. As soon as she sat down, Riko climbed into her lap. “I went to apologize to her again but she wasn’t at her desk, and her bag is still there.”

 

“Uh,” Kanan croaked, “I think she went to go get a bite to eat or something.”

 

Dia grunted. “Her car keys are still here.”

 

“I dunno, Dia, maybe she walked to the corner store, it’s only a couple of minutes away.” It was hard to keep the frustration out of her voice; Riko was moving her hips down, rubbing the tip of Kanan’s shaft against her pussy. She let the head slip in, and released a little squeak, but didn’t do much more, only moving it around inside of her.  _ More, more, more, _ Kanan wanted to scream.

 

“You let her go this late? By herself?”

 

“If she wasn’t able to pr-protect herself, then she wouldn’t be a-” Riko dropped her hips, wrapping her arms around Kanan and biting down on her shoulder to stifle her shriek. The water jet was probably loud enough to mask it, but Kanan’s gruffly whispered curse was surely heard. Riko’s cunt was tight, so much that Kanan was worried that she might have hurt the girl. Riko settled in her lap, trying to adjust to the girth of Kanan’s dick, so Kanan took the opportunity to try and rush the conversation ahead. “...she wouldn’t be an officer.”

 

Dia shot back, “You sound a little regretful about letting her go...”

 

_ Regretful? Well, if that’s what she thought she heard... _ “As if you care what happens to her.” Riko’s nails were digging hard into Kanan’s back; almost as hard as her teeth were digging into Kanan’s shoulder. Kanan placed her hands on Riko’s hips and steadied her, panting.

 

“What kind of monster do you think I am?! Do you really think I want her to get  _ hurt _ just because she’s not very good at her job?” 

 

Riko shifted, lifting her hips just enough for Kanan to feel the sponge-y texture of her walls. Kanan clutched Riko’s waist harder, taking a deep breath before she responded. “I-I was just joking...”

 

The effect of Riko’s amazing body must have been more obvious than Kanan would have wished, because Dia said, “Are you feeling alright, Kanan-san? You sound a little unstable.”

 

“I’m fine. Just t-tired,” Kanan said. She hugged Riko to her, unable to resist thrusting upwards. Riko didn’t show any signs of complaint, lifting her legs to pull Kanan closer. Riko was pretty light to Kanan, considering how often Kanan worked out, so Kanan was essentially lifting and dropping Riko in her lap and pushing her hips up into Riko’s passage. Her mouth brushing against Riko’s ear, she whispered, “Does it feel good, Riko-chan?”

 

Riko merely shuddered in response, and Kanan started fucking her harder, relishing the control that she had regained. Riko was putty in her hands, holding on tight as Kanan took what she so desperately needed. She had never thought of Riko in such a salacious context, but right then, she craved Riko like she had never craved her before. In fact, Kanan was so focused on pounding Riko’s sweet little pussy that she almost forgot about their oblivious neighbor.

 

“Finish up and get some rest, then. Do you want a ride home, or are you staying the night?”

 

Kanan could barely register Dia’s words, instead listening to the tiny, almost inaudible moans coming from Riko’s lips. Riko placed open-mouthed kisses on Kanan’s neck, wriggling in Kanan’s grasp. Kanan still held her tight, lost in the feeling of Riko’s hot juices dripping down her dick. “I’ll just stay here,” Kanan choked out. Her voice wavered hard when she felt Riko tighten around her a little bit, which was probably not a good sign to Dia.

 

“Kanan-san, you sound like you’re barely upright...”

 

“I’m f-fine! Just give me a minute!”

 

Kanan heard Dia’s stall door swing open, but she didn’t stop, even when Riko gave her an alarmed look. Riko was far too addictive; her walls were wrapped so sweetly around Kanan’s shaft... “I’m coming over. Unlock the door!”

 

“I’m okay, Dia, jeez!” Kanan could barely speak. Dia’s voice was just outside of their stall. Could she hear the wet slapping noises coming from their joined bodies? Kanan didn’t even care, and Riko was reacting more and more to Kanan rather than to Dia. Kanan grabbed Riko by her hair and forced their eyes to meet; then, she mouthed,  _ I’m close. _

 

Riko nodded as much as Kanan’s grip allowed her. Then, Kanan surged forward and kissed Riko hard, leaving bites on her lips and probing her mouth forcefully. Riko gasped and her body shook. The fact that Riko enjoyed being ravaged only made Kanan more eager to do it. Her cock was doing much of the same, slamming hard into Riko without pause. Riko twitched every time Kanan’s impressive length was sheathed inside of her.

 

Dia knocked rapidly on the door, and Kanan sped up her thrusts, trying to bring her and Riko to a swift climax. Riko was getting closer, her body going stiff and her pussy tightening. Kanan wished so badly that she could hear all of the moans that Riko was holding back, but she settled for feeling them vibrate against her tongue. “Kanan-san?! Open up!”

 

Kanan didn’t bother stuttering out a reply. Every part of her was hypersensitive; she could feel every little puff of breath from Riko’s lips, and the sound of the water droplets hitting the floor were like earthquakes to her. All of it was merely a side effect to the tightening of her muscles, the clenching of her teeth, and the strong pulse of her cock and balls. She tried to hold back, but she couldn’t help letting out a low groan as she finished for the third time that day, blowing her load inside of Riko with satisfaction. Somehow, knowing that Dia was so close by only excited her more.

 

Riko came tumbling over the edge right after Kanan, her climax triggered by the feeling of Kanan’s semen splashing against her walls. Riko’s cunt was still squeezing hard, and she only got more tense with every weak jerk of Kanan’s hips. Kanan wasn’t sure if the thumping noises she heard was her and Riko’s hearts, or just Dia still knocking at the door.

 

As Kanan’s thrusts slowed, she felt her and Riko’s mixing secretions dripping into their laps, soiling both of them. Kanan felt so wonderfully dirty, sloppily kissing Riko to calm herself down. Riko was still whimpering gently, even with Dia just a couple of feet away. Kanan finally managed to say, “O-okay, I’m good now. I’m fine. I just got nauseous for a bit. I’ll be out in a moment, alright? Go back to your stall!”

 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to help you out?” Dia’s voice was laced with worry.

 

Kanan cleared her throat to make herself sound more stable. Riko felt small and heavy in her arms, falling so quiet that Kanan wondered if she had dozed off. “I’m sure. I’m fine!”

 

Kanan heard the soft sound of Dia’s feet padding away and back into her own shower stall, and she exhaled. Riko lifted her head and whispered, “I can’t believe we got away with that...”

 

Not trusting herself to be quiet enough, Kanan just grinned smugly and kissed Riko’s forehead, tapping Riko’s hip twice. Riko took the hint and climbed off of Kanan, and they both started to wash up; they were a lot dirtier than they were when they came in. Both of them were still a little frisky, risking a grab here and there. Halfway through washing up, Dia called, “I’m getting out, Kanan-san, but just yell for me if you need me.”

 

“Don’t sweat it,” Kanan replied, with a little hitch in her voice when Riko hugged her from behind. The jets next to them turned off, and they heard Dia depart. Kanan chuckled. She might have felt a little apprehension earlier, but after knowing that they had for sure got off scot-free, she felt...exhilarated. “That was amazing, Riko-chan. I hope I calmed you down enough.”

 

“Huh?” Kanan turned to Riko, who had a confused expression on her face. Then, surprised washed over it. “Oh! Yeah! Y-you did. Thank you, Kanan-san...”

 

Kanan narrowed her eyes. Was Riko really some crazy sex kitten, skillfully making herself look defenseless in order to get Kanan to fuck her? Kanan might have severely underestimated her, in that case... “Right. Glad to help.”

 

Turning back to the shower jet, Kanan started to rinse the soap suds off of her body, with Riko already squeaky clean. When she turned the water off, she heard a slightly timid voice from behind her. “Um, Kanan-san...could I ask you a favor?”

 

“Sure. What’s up?”

 

They both grabbed their towels, but when Kanan went to open the stall, Riko placed her hand over hers quickly. Kanan’s heart skipped a beat. Did she really want to go again?! However, it seemed to be something else: “Well, I...I still have to go on patrols with Kurosawa-san, and...I don’t know when I’ll get better...so what should I do if she starts lecturing me again? She’s really harsh, even if I know she’s correct...”

 

Kanan felt her heart soften when she looked at Riko’s worried expression. That certainly didn’t seem like another sexual ploy.  _ I’ve gotten lucky three times today, but for the first time, I really feel my heartstrings being tugged at... _ “Don’t worry. You come get me, and I’ll fix her right up. You just do your best.”

 

Riko brightened. “Thank you so much! You’re such a great friend, Kanan-san. I’m all yours, so let me know if you need anything, alright?”

 

Riko’s towel was open just enough to tempt Kanan to tell Riko  _ exactly _ what she needed, but Kanan just nodded and gave Riko a pat on the head. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, they slipped out of the stall and into their clothes. Kanan was put-together, but Riko still seemed a little wary. Kanan probably would have been the same way twenty-four hours ago, but her two previous risky encounters had left her unable to care that much.

 

“I’m heading home, Kanan-san,” Riko said, after fumbling around at her desk for a bit.

 

Kanan looked up from her own desk drawer after pulling a well-stashed sleeping bag out of it. The station police floor never looked so damn comfy. “Yeah? Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, Riko-chan.”

 

Riko walked over to Kanan’s desk, her fist clenched. “Um...you can have this...” Kanan tilted her head and held her hand out, and Riko placed a slip of paper in Kanan’s hand before kissing her cheek and scuttling out of the station. Kanan unfolded the slip, then grinned at the contents. It was Riko’s phone number, and a message beneath it:

 

_ Thanks for making today my lucky day! Give me a call sometime, okay? _

 

Kanan snickered. Nozomi never said that her luck was contagious, though...oh, well. Kanan didn’t mind. As fun as her day had been, she was pooped. Riko could keep the luck for herself; it seemed like she needed it more than Kanan did. After turning her and Nozomi’s reports into Captain Ayase’s inbox, Kanan stretched down on the floor near her desk and began her night of lust-filled dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so!! I didn't remember until I finished this that uhh,, this is my 100th fic in the Love Live fandom (including both OG and Sunshine)! I meant to write something special but this'll do, it was so fun to write~! Maybe I'll write something more specifically for this purpose soon but for now...KanaRikos! Nothin' to complain about, yeah? ;3
> 
> I don't wanna get all mushy so I'll just say, thanks for all the fun times. Hope I can continue to impress. I really didn't expect to be welcomed so readily when I started writing for this fandom over a year ago, I didn't even know all of the girls' names. I was sorta thinking "god damn it zippy ANOTHER fandom" and...yes, zippy, another fandom :'D I'm not sure what was more surprising to me, getting into LL in the first place or writing for it :'D 
> 
> (I said I wouldn't get all sentimental but I'm grinning from ear-to-ear now...)
> 
> Anyway, cheers! Hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
